The Impossibilites are Endless
by MisticalHamwich
Summary: Ember, Nyx, and Jack are all kidnapped in the middle of their social studies class by a man out of a portal. Not that they mind, social studies is boring. So, the cellist, assassin, and Emo-thing embark on a beautiful (not really) journey with our favorite super villain, Loki. Rated T for TARDIS. xD R


The Impossibilities Are Endless. Chapter One- Woah, Guys! Got to catch my balance!

Ember, to say the least, was bored. She stared at the Social Studies textbook, re-reading the same sentence over and over, her head on her hand. Her earphones were strategically placed under her red and black plaid jacket and under her brown hair. Her eyes started to close, but Nyx slapped her head and she sat up straight.

"Ididn'tdoit." She mumbled, looking around. Nyx frowned and went back to her drawing. Ember turned to Jack, who was playing the cello: She always played the cello.

So, to sum it all up, it was a typical day at school. Everybody was bored except for five people, who sat in the front row, sitting up straight; then, as one, they turned the page and their eyes moved down the page at the same pace. Heck, they even dressed alike (but with different color schemes) and wore their long, blonde hair in the same fashion.

Ember blinked at them from where she sat in the middle of the back row, watching them turn the page together. "Downright creepy." She said to Nyx, who's head shot up and her eyes analyzed the row. She nodded and went back to her drawing. Jack stopped for a moment in her playing, and looked up at the front of the classroom.

"Ember... Nyx... Look." She whispered, and they followed her hand to the front of the room, where a portal was opening up. Ember looked in disbelief, her earphones fell out. She mouthed- Woah- to Nyx, who jumped over the desk. Jack somehow conjured up a flat with wheels and played her cello all the way up to the front of the room. Ember walked around her desk, and they walked up to the front. Everybody else had noticed the portal, but they had the sense to stay seated. Because the person who stepped out of said portal was intimidating- well, to them at least. The three finally made it to the front, and examined the man before them.

He was tall, that was the first thing Ember thought. She felt like she should have regonized him from somewhere. He had shoulder length raven color hair, and he wore a very interesting outfit that looked like it weighed a least 60pounds. He was pale, almost as pale as Ember. But not quite.

He looked down at Ember, and she took a shocked step back- the man had the exact same color of blue eyes as she did. And I am not exaggerating- it was litterally the same shade. He mus have noticed too, because he leaned his head to the side and frowned.

Then he grabbed her arm, and was getting ready to jump back through the portal. Nyx grabbed onto Ember's hand, and Jack had a death grip on her cello as she gripped onto Nyx. Then the man jumped through the portal, and the three of them where taken through.

-Linebreakshaveagloriouspurpo se-

When they were spat back out of the portal, Jack was flung out first. She immediately (and impossibly) set up the cello and began playing music of foreboding and suspense. Everyone in the room waited for the next person, and hoped they weren't hostile.

Two people were crouched on the stage at the front of the room, and Ember looked up from where she was crouched. Loki was beside her (she just knew it was Loki- I think it has to do with the eyes), and he looked up and smiled.

Ember looked around for Nyx, but couldn't locate her. She shrugged and figured she had gone assassin and was hiding in the vents. Maybe.

"Sir, put the spear down." A man with an eyepatch called. Loki looked at the scepter, and Ember looked down only to be disappointed by seeing she had no scepter.

"Uh; No. He loves his scep-" Ember began, but Loki drew back his hand and shot an energy Blast out into the room. Ember faceplamed as someone got hit and fell to the floor, dead.

She was slightly upset because no blood had been shed. She ran forward, looking around, and then turned to Loki. He threw three daggers, which landed right on their target- three people's throats. Ember cursed under her breath, because still NO BLOOD. She had her earphones in again, and she decided it would be best to stay next to Loki.

He held his hands out, and Ember looked at him: "Woah guys, got to catch my balance." She said, earning the first ever death glare from Loki. But it was certainly not her last.

Loki turned to a man, and placed his scepter into his chest. "You have heart." He said, and the man's eyes turned black then blue. The Same blue as Ember and Loki.

Then Loki did the same to a few select others, and Ember noticed Eyepatch put the blue cube- that was also eerily the same color as her eyes- into a case.

"Ooh bad mistake." She said. At the same time, Loki said- "Don't. I still need that." Eyepatch stood up and crossed his arms. Jack started to play louder music. Until- "JACK. STOP IT." Ember yelled, and Jack frowned and stopped.

Eyepatch looked at them, and then, Nyx dropped from a vent that wasn't there onto Eyepatch, and he fell. She stood on his back, and had a very satisfied grin on her face.

Ember rolled her eyes. "Comeon guys, before this place blows."

X-X-X-X

A/N- Not so humorous, I know. The next will most likely be more funny... Hopefully... D:

Until the next time we meet,

Mistical (A.K.A TheOnlyOneEv ) 


End file.
